


Saturday morning rules

by brooklyn_winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Gifted (2017)
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: Диана Адлер своим появлением переворачивает всю устоявшуюся жизнь Стива Роджерса, оставляя ему ребенка и четкие указания того, что он должен делать после ее смерти.





	1. Chapter 1

Диана появляется в его жизни около четырех часов утра, спустя двадцать минут после того, как Роджерс возвращается из очередной затяжной командировки. Он даже не смотрит в глазок, когда в квартире раздается долгая трель звонка одновременно со свистом закипающего чайника. Стив распахивает дверь рывком, готовый к чему угодно: от сносящего его с ног Барнса, ночевавшего на базе и узнавшего о завершении миссии, до автоматной очереди в живот. От последнего может защитить прихваченный по дороге из кухни щит, но необходимости в нем никакой нет.

– Капитан Роджерс? – ее голос звучит с каким-то болезненным надломом, и да, Стив может совсем не разбираться в людях, но он знает, когда ему чаще всего приходится слышать подобные интонации – после разрушительных катастроф от людей, решивших, что в их жизнях уже все потеряно. 

Он опускает щит и сглатывает, рассматривая в ее худых руках сверток из синего шерстяного одеяла. Внутри может быть бомба, внутри может быть что угодно, но он чует нутром – там действительно ребенок, прямо как в дешевых мелодрамах. 

– Мисс…

– Адлер. Диана Адлер, – она не дает ему договорить, поднимая измученный взгляд и пытаясь найти что-то в его лице. Стив не знает, что именно она ищет. – Мы не знакомы, но я долгое время работала на Щ.И.Т. 

От него не ускользает, что мисс Адлер говорит в прошедшем времени, но Роджерс только сводит брови к переносице. Он дает ей возможность объясниться, но не спешит пропускать в квартиру. Разговор вполне может оказаться отвлекающим маневром. 

– Я математик, работала над решением уравнений Навье – Стокса, но не думаю, что это о чем-то вам говорит, – Диана улыбается одними губами, виновато и как-то жалко. Она кажется Стиву больной и изможденной, одни только глаза лихорадочно блестят. – Я была в группе ученых, но однажды мне предложили принять участие в одной… – она запинается и снова смотрит на сверток в своих руках, – экспериментальной программе. 

Стив ненавидит словосочетание «экспериментальная программа», обычно оно не сулит ничего хорошего и подсовывает ему слетевших с катушек мутантов или менее удачных, чем он, версии суперсолдат. Но Диана Адлер не кажется ему опасной, поэтому он все же отодвигается в сторону и жестом приглашает ее войти. Возможно, Роджерсу придется пожалеть об этом, но сейчас перед ним всего лишь измученная женщина.

Она благодарит его одним кивком, и как только дверь за их спинами закрывается, горбится еще сильнее и крепче прижимает к себе одеяльный сверток. То, что внутри, явно против такого отношения, так что начинает возиться и спустя бесконечно долгое мгновение осознания Стивом того факта, что он оказался прав, заходится тонким плачем. 

*

Звонок в Щ.И.Т. Стив соглашается отложить до конца объяснений. Они сидят на кухне и Роджерс допивает уже четвертую чашку кофе, пока Диана говорит. Усталость накатывает на него волнами, напоминая, что даже ему приходятся тяжело обходиться больше трех суток без сна, но Стив продолжает слушать. Ему не нужно задавать вопросов, потому что ее рассказ содержит все подробности. Даже те, которые он предпочел бы никогда не знать. 

Мэри спит на диване в гостиной за отрытой дверью, огороженная подушками. Теперь Роджерс знает, что это девочка, что ей шесть месяцев и что она – результат той самой программы. 

Он встает, чтобы снова вскипятить чайник, когда Диана доходит до самой отвратительной части.

– Откуда у них моя ДНК? – Это первый вопрос, который он задает, даже не оборачиваясь обратно к столу. Есть масса способов ее заполучить, но он хочет знать.

– Я не знаю, – Диана качает головой и греет ладони о давно остывшую чашку. – Об этом нам не говорили, как и о том, кто был вторым донором. И был ли он вообще. 

Стив еще хочет возразить, что он ни разу не захаживал в банк спермы, чтобы осчастливить какую-нибудь одинокую бездетную женщину, но вовремя сдерживается. В первые месяцы после разморозки он какие только анализы не сдавал, а тогда Щ.И.Т. кишел Гидрой, у них могли сохраниться образцы. Роджерс с силой сжимает край столешницы и жмурится до появления цветных пятен перед глазами. 

– Про тебя мы тоже не должны были знать, но догадаться было не сложно. 

– Ты точно уверена, что кроме Мэри больше никого нет? – глухо спрашивает Стив. Он не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ.

– Нет. Мне говорили, что я последняя и раньше ничего не вышло, но я не могу быть уверена. У меня было сильное кровотечение в первом триместре, и они сочли, что эксперимент снова провалился, даже никаких дополнительных исследований не проводили. Я получила свои деньги и ушла, меня никто не держал. Стив, я… – она будто давится воздухом, а потом узнаваемый всхлипывающий звук заставляет его обернуться. – Я не знаю, как она смогла остаться, почему она выжила, я не верю в чудеса или искупление, но…

Плечи Дианы мелко подрагивают, но Стив так и не решается подойти к ней и попытаться как-то подбодрить или успокоить. Это закономерный финал ее рассказа, слишком ожидаемый, но от того не менее страшный.

– Я больше не знаю, для чего это все, – она вытирает мокрое лицо рукавом и порывисто поднимается, выглядя еще более сломленной, чем прежде. Стив не знает, возможно ли вообще к ней подступиться. – Ты должен был узнать правду, а я… 

Диана сокрушенно качает головой и Роджерс не придумывает ничего лучше, чем предложить ей воспользоваться ванной комнатой. Будь он немного внимательнее к ней, знай он ее хоть немного лучше, то ни за что не стал бы этого делать. 

Она уходит в указанном направлении, а Стив отправляет сообщение Баки с просьбой приехать. На Нью-Йоркских улицах только светает, и он ни за что не стал бы выдергивать Барнса из постели в такую рань в его заслуженный выходной, но без него Роджерс сейчас попросту не справится. 

Через кухонное окно он вылезает на пожарную лестницу и курит там до тех пор, пока не слышит знакомый рев двигателя. Стив прислушивается к просыпающемуся городу, стараясь вычленить из мешанины звуков тот самый. Он тушит окурок о железную сетку под ногами и щелчком отправляет в помятую жестяную банку, играющую роль пепельницы. Его мысли так и не упорядочились, продолжая вертеться в голове раздражающим хаосом. 

Джеймс появляется на его лестничной клетке как раз тогда, когда Стив идет открывать ему дверь. Барнс только коротко мажет его губами по щеке, протискиваясь мимо него в квартиру.

– Где она? – Настолько раздраженным и злым Стив не видел его уже давно, поэтому удерживает за локоть еще в коридоре и качает головой: сейчас не время устраивать сцены. 

– Спит в гостиной, не разбуди. 

– Я не про ребенка спрашиваю, Стив, – уже спокойнее уточняет Барнс и медленно выдыхает. – Где она?

– В ванной, – он только пожимает плечами. Если бы Диана захотела сбежать, оставив ему полугодовалого младенца и грустную историю, то он наверняка услышал бы.

– Давно?

– Минут двадцать как… 

– Ты идиот, Роджерс, – все-таки бросает Джеймс, выдергивая руку и буквально бросаясь к нужной двери. Он тормозит, предупреждающе стучит и только тогда снова говорит: – Мэм? Если вы там, я даю вам пять секунд, чтобы прикрыться. 

Стив не успевает среагировать. На счет «два» Барнс выбивает дверь ногой и грязно матерится, предупреждающе вскидывая руку, чтобы Роджерс и не думал подходить. В соседней комнате начинает орать ребенок, но он, проигнорировав Баки, идет к выбитой двери. 

Диана Адлер уходит из своей и его жизни на залитом кровью кафеле в ванной Капитана Америки.


	2. Chapter 2

– Я знал, что этим все и закончится, как только ты написал про ребенка. 

Надо отдать Баки должное – остановить Стива тот больше не пытается. Нет, он вовсе не делает вид, что все в порядке и он доволен решением Роджерса, но ведь от него и не ждут ничего подобного. Он кладет живую ладонь Стиву на плечо и легко сжимает, заглядывая в подписываемые документы над его головой.

– Ты теперь Фрэнк.

Ручка замирает над очередной пустующей графой, Стив откладывает ее в сторону и поднимает голову. 

– Так будет безопаснее для нее, – слабый аргумент, он об этом знает. И догадывается, о чем сейчас думает Барнс, поэтому накрывает его ладонь своей и с сомнением добавляет: – Это не навсегда. 

– Невозможно изъять из Всемирной сети все видео с твоими публичными выступлениями. И если девочка окажется хотя бы в половину так умна, как ее родители, она догадается гораздо раньше, чем ты будешь к этому готов. – Джеймс его не жалеет, припечатывая словами, которые больше никто не решался сказать вслух. – Ты уверен, что для нее так будет лучше?

Невысказанное «ты делаешь это для себя» так и остается висеть в воздухе между ними. 

Барнс убирает руку и быстрым шагом выходит из его кабинета, хлопая дверью. Стив знает, что он перебесится и смирится, но для этого нужно время, которого у них почти нет. Ему необходимо исчезнуть со всех радаров как можно быстрее. 

*

Мэри лежит в ручной переноске на их с Баки кровати и следит взглядом за тем, как он собирается. Глаза у нее такие же невозможно голубые, как и у самого Роджерса – возможно, только поэтому Джеймс сдается и садится рядом с ней. Стив искоса смотрит, как он протягивает живую ладонь, чтобы отвести от ее лица край мягкого пушистого одеяла, а Мэри хватает его большой палец своими ручонками, сразу обоими. Барнс так и сидит, абсолютно не шевелясь, пока сумка Роджерса наполняется нужными вещами. Только после того, как Стив вскидывает ее на плечо, он отмирает и поворачивается к нему. 

– Я приеду, как только уляжется эта шумиха с передачей щита, – обещает Джеймс. Стив знает, чего ему стоят эти слова, так что выдавливает из себя улыбку, наверняка слишком жалкую, и качает головой.

– Бак, я…

– Стив, – Барнс резко поднимается и делает шаг к нему, – я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, хоть и мог бы. Ты в праве решать, какой жизнью хочешь жить, с тебя хватит этого супергеройского дерьма. 

– А с тебя? – Роджерс вскидывается, упрямо глядя в глаза напротив. – Это не обязательно должен быть ты, знаешь. Если у нас один размер и не придется перешивать форму, чтобы новый Капитан в нее влез, это еще не значит…

– Я задолжал этой стране, – Баки снова не дает ему договорить и вдруг криво самодовольно ухмыляется. – К тому же, никто не справится лучше. 

То, что звание Капитана Америки унаследует именно Барнс, даже как-то не обсуждалось, будучи настолько очевидным, насколько это вообще возможно. К удивлению Роджерса, против такого выбора не выступил даже Старк. Единственным, кто все еще сомневается, остается сам Стив, даже если знает: больше никто не справится лучше. 

Прощание с Баки выходит неловким и скомканным. Когда они увидятся в следующий раз, то оба станут другими людьми, которых ничего не должно связывать. Роджерс не выбирает между Мэри и Джеймсом, это слишком нелогично и неравноценно. Мэри – всего лишь ребенок, которого он увидел всего две недели назад и нет, не полюбил сразу и всем сердцем, но почувствовал ответственность за ее жизнь. Баки же – это семья, неотделимая часть его, без преуменьшений центр мира Стива Роджерса. Они связаны давно и прочно, и ему хочется верить, что ни время, ни расстояние не смогут эту связь разорвать, потому что до сих пор не смогли. 

*

Флорида встречает их непривычным для ранней весны теплом, заставляя пожалеть о натянутой еще на выходе из самолета куртке. Мэри, прорыдавшая у него на руках почти все время перелета, наконец-то успокаивается. Стив, изначально планировавший не привлекать лишнего внимания, хотел провалиться под землю даже находясь в десятке километров над нею. 

Он ловит такси, попадая на какого-то разговорчивого мексиканца. Парню едва ли двадцать на вид, но на вопрос Стива тот белозубо скалится и показывает ему водительское удостоверение. Роджерс не может ручаться, что это не подделка, но в машину садится – на заднее сидение вместе с ребенком. Он роется по карманам и протягивает водителю мятый желтый стикер с написанным на нем адресом. Несколько карандашных букв в середине затерлись, но парень заявляет, что знает, куда везти. 

До пригорода с маленькими дощатыми домиками они добираются за полчаса, Роджерс выгружается из такси и сует в высунутую в отрытое окно смуглую раскрытую ладонь пятьдесят басов, отмахиваясь от сдачи. Он так и стоит на узкой дорожке, рассматривая одинаковые деревянные коробки и пытаясь понять, которая теперь принадлежит ему, когда на пороге одной из них появляется хмурая чернокожая женщина и машет ему рукой. 

– Фрэнк Адлер? 

– Так точно, мэм, – Стив салютует ей свободной рукой, но та хмурится еще больше и скрывается за дверью, оставляя его в растерянности и замешательстве. Длится оно не долго, потому что она тут же пвозвращается, в этот раз со связкой ключей в руках. 

– Этот, – она подходит ближе и кивает на ничем не примечательный домик, отстегивая сразу четыре ключа. – Два от входной двери и два от задней, пара запасных останутся у меня. 

– Спасибо, – Роджерс поудобнее перехватывает переноску, а успокоившаяся было в дороге Мэри начинает хныкать. – Если нет больше никаких особых правил, то я пойду? 

На вручившую ему ключи женщину он смотрит так же неуверенно, как и чувствует себя. Это место неплохо подходит для того, чтобы временно залечь на дно, но вот чтобы начать новую жизнь… Стив все еще сомневается, что выбрал правильное место. Возможно, Джорджия подошла бы лучше, и он еще может все переиграть.

– Отец-одиночка? – его собеседница, впрочем, и не думает никуда уходить, рассматривая то стоящую на дорожке сумку, то переноску с Мэри, то его самого. Достаточно приглядеться повнимательнее, и она совершенно точно его узнает. Вряд ли недельная щетина способна та хорошо изменить его внешность. 

– Да. Мы… начинаем заново, – он утвердительно кивает, мысленно возвращаясь к своей легенде с непроработанными деталями. Хилл, конечно, так не считает, но Роджерс знает, что в этой истории есть огромное количество темных пятен, заполнять которые ему придется уже самому. – Простите, я так и не узнал вашего имени.

– Ох, и правда, – она забавно всплескивает руками, так что Стив улыбается. – Не вздумай называть меня миссис Тейлор, просто Роберта.

– Тогда я – просто Фрэнк. 

Чужое имя непривычно ложится на язык, все норовя соскользнуть и обнажить неприглядную ложь. Но Роберта заметно расслабляется и улыбается ему в ответ, а затем предлагает помочь с ребенком, если будет нужно. Стив сначала отнекивается, отвечает любезностью на любезность и уверяет, что никакой необходимости в этом нет, но женщина непрошибаема, как стена противохалковой камеры и, кажется, видит его насквозь. 

Роджерс сдается, приглашая ее внутрь.


	3. Chapter 3

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не был бы собой, если бы не выполнял все свои обещания. Он приезжает через два месяца на своем неотвратимо привлекающем внимание байке ранним воскресным утром и, кажется, ревом двигателя будит всю округу. Стива с Мэри уж точно, и пока девочка набирает в легкие воздуха для оглушительного крика, он уже успевает рефлекторно скатиться на пол. И то может сказать, откуда это в нем? Роджерс узнает звук, не может не узнать, но вот прямо сейчас он ассоциируется у него с опасностью, в первую очередь – с опасностью быть раскрытым. 

Он забирает капризничающую Мэри из детской кроватки и укачивает на руках. В последнее время она плохо спит, они оба плохо спят, потому что у нее режутся зубы. Так что каждый урванный час сна кажется Роджерсу Божьим благословением, а приезд Баки в такую рань – карой небесной за все его свершенные и не свершенные грехи. 

А еще, это Стив понимает с какой-то ошеломляющей ясностью, стоит ему только выйти за порог, что соскучился до такой степени, что готов буквально броситься Джеймсу на шею. Они и раньше расставались надолго, даже если не считать тот перерыв в семьдесят лет, который каждый провел в своей морозилке, но в этот раз все иначе. 

В первые недели новости о том, что Барнс стал новым Капитаном Америкой, не сходили с первых полос. Джеймс держался стойко, отвечая на удобные вопросы и полностью игнорируя те, на которые отвечать не хотел – в основном они касались Стива и их отношений, немного реже – того, каково ему приходится в шкуре национального героя после стольких лет антиправительственной деятельности и терроризма мирового масштаба. Особенно Роджерсу запомнилась одна острая на язык вертлявая журналистка, пытающаяся вывалить на общественность как можно больше его грязного белья. Стив помнит ее еще с тех времен, когда сам только привыкал к новому миру: она выловила его на одной из первых пресс-конференций Мстителей и с ходу попыталась залезть в штаны. И как только она появлялась на экране старого, то и дело барахлящего телевизора, и лезла к Баки со своим микрофоном, внутри него поднималась неконтролируемая волна раздражения. Чтобы ничего не разбить, он просто выключал телевизор. 

А теперь Барнс идет к нему тяжелым шагом, не удосужившись даже снять шлем. Невозможно спутать его с кем-то, Стив слишком хорошо знает его фигуру, походку, его манеру держаться невозмутимо и вызывающе в местах, где он бывает впервые. На нем плотная, застегнутая под самое горло мотоциклетная куртка, а на левом плече висит необъятных размеров рюкзак. 

– С каких пор ты высовываешься на улицу к незнакомцам с ребенком наперевес? – Из-под шлема его голос звучит глухо, но с узнаваемыми нотками веселья. – Чувство самосохранения снова тебя подводит, приятель. 

– Я тоже раз тебя видеть, – отвечает Стив, перехватывая тянущуюся к Барнсу Мэри. Наверное, ей нравится, как черный шлем отблескивает на солнце. – Особенно в седьмом часу утра. 

Джеймс поднимает визор на шлеме и Роджерс наконец-то может встретиться с ним взглядом. Глаза у Барнса уставшие и воспаленные, с яркой сеткой лопнувших капилляров и темными кругами под ними. Слева, возле самого уголка виднеется ссадина и выбившаяся темная прядь волос. Сердце Стива сжимается от невозможности выразить все то, что он сейчас чувствует. 

– Хотел увидеть тебя как можно раньше, – объясняется Джеймс. – Переоделся в гражданское и сразу сюда.

– Зайдешь?

– Все ждал, когда ты пригласишь. 

Прежде, чем закрыть за Баки дверь, он еще раз выглядывает на улицу, но любопытных соседей нигде не видно. Приедь Барнс в середине дня, желающих поглазеть точно было бы прилично. 

– Знаешь, ты с таким же успехом мог бы пожить и в коробке от холодильника, – Джеймс успевает стянусь с себя шлем, встряхнув при этом головой, словно большой пес, оглядеться и присесть расшнуровывать свои тяжелые ботинки. Рюкзак он оставляет тут же на полу.

– Мне здесь нравится. Напоминает нашу старую бруклинскую квартирку, – Стив только пожимает плечами и аккуратно отцепляет пальцы Мэри от ворота своей футболки, который она упорно тянет вниз каждый раз, как только он оказывается в пределах ее досягаемости. – Голоден? 

– Ты же не умеешь готовить, – Барнс косится на него с сомнением и выпрямляется, отставляя ботинки в сторону от двери. 

– Ну, – тянет Роджерс и заразительно улыбается, – я умею заказывать пиццу. 

*

Утренний выпуск новостей застает Стива за почти успешной попыткой приготовить яичницу. Мэри сидит на своем высоком детском стуле с бутылочкой смеси в руках и болтает ногами. Розового косоглазого зайца, которого ей торжественно вручил Барнс, она не выпускает ни на секунду. Сам Баки меланхолично дожевывает последний кусок пиццы, подперев голову железной рукой за их единственным столом. 

Стив уже по привычке прибавляет громкость и замирает с лопатой в руках.

– …по последним данным число жертв достигло сорока двух человек, среди них шестеро детей. Мстители покинули место происшествия около четырех часов назад, предварительно убедившись, что пострадавшим окажется вся необходимая помощь и поддержка. Капитан Америка отказался комментировать данную ситуацию, ссылаясь на невозможность рассекречивать…

Деревянная ручка трескается у него в кулаке, а обломки впиваются в ладонь. Боли Роджерс не чувствует, только злость и отголоски бессильного отчаянья. 

– …напомним, что сегодня ночью в районе двух часов в нескольких крупных городах Западного побережья прогремела серия взрывов, которые унесли жизн…

Голос диктора обрывается на полуслове, а за спиной у Стива появляется Барнс, обхватывает его живой рукой поперек груди и утыкается лбом в плечо. 

– Сейчас сгорит, – левую он просовывает под локтем Роджерса и выключает газ. – Прости, я должен был сказать, почему оказался здесь. 

От службы Стив отстранен совсем недавно, и он прекрасно помнит каждую строчку протокола проведения зачистки. Сейчас он сам приравнивается к гражданским, у него нулевой уровень доступа и ограниченные привилегии. Фьюри ясно дал понять, что вернуться Роджерс сможет в любой момент, но до тех пор копаться в их базе данных и уходить в самоволку никто ему не позволит. И надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не признать разумность такой политики.

– Я знал, что ты только что с задания, просто не знал, с какого именно. Это ведь ничего не меняет, верно? – он качает головой и ссыпает остатки лопатки на столешницу рядом с плитой. – Ты все еще здесь. 

– Я все еще здесь, – эхом отзывается Барнс и ведет носом по его шее до линии роста волос. – Мне дали сутки, и я не собираюсь тратить их на тонну сожалений. 

*

Роберта все понимает еще до того, как Стив успевает открыть рот. Возможно, дело в том, как ошалело горят его глаза, или она просто видела, к кому утром заявились гости на начищенном до блеска Харлее. 

Через несколько дней после знакомства у них состоялся разговор по душам. Она хотела знать, что же привело Фрэнка и его маленькую дочь в Клируотер, а Стив выложил ей многое – продуманную смесь правды и лжи. 

Мать Мэри он почти не знал. Это была короткая, ничего не значащая интрижка, а их ребенок далеко не плод настоящей любви, и об этом он узнал слишком поздно. У Дианы были сложные отношения с матерью, поэтому когда ее отчаянье достигло пика и захлестнуло ее, она решилась рассказать обо всем Фрэнку – человеку, с которым у нее не было ничего общего, кроме проведенной вмести ночи и последствий, ответственность за которые легла на ее плечи. И Диана не справилась, а он взвалил ее груз на себя, ни секунды в этом не сомневаясь. 

Проницательность этой женщины оказалась где-то на уровне Черной Вдовы, и тогда она заявила, что почти верит во все это. 

Она забирает ребенка без лишних вопросов, и в ней нет ни капли осуждения.

*

На сборы Баки оставляет себе минут пятнадцать, на прощание и того меньше. Он передвигается по дому быстро и бесшумно, хоть никто тут и не спит. Стив укачивает хныкающего ребенка, когда Джеймс вдруг замирает, хлопает себя живой ладонью по лбу и склоняется над своим рюкзаком, выискивая что-то в карманах. Через секунду рядом с ними на кровать падет телефон и Роджерс вопросительно поднимает брови.

– Я решил, что твой спутниковый телефон сломан, – объясняет Барнс, продолжая увлеченно перерывать содержимое рюкзака. – Это новый. 

– Но мой не сломан, – пытается возразить Стив и натыкается на не обещающий ему ничего хорошего прищур. 

– Да? Тогда какого черта ты ни разу не позвонил? 

– Я звонил, попадал на автоответчик.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу прослушивать сообщения? И что я получаю? Твое обиженное сопение. 

– Это было не…

– Это было оно, – сейчас Джеймс выглядит донельзя серьезным, и даже Стив не хочет с ним спорить. Еще пару минут назад все было в порядке, а теперь его будто прорвало. – Ты пытаешься сбежать от всего мира, и я уважаю твои стремления, но даже не думай, что ты можешь избавиться от меня. 

– Баки…

– Я не договорил, Роджерс, будь добр, дослушай меня хотя бы раз до конца, – его голос понижается до громкого шепота, и Стив знает его всю свою жизнь, чтобы понять: именно так Джеймс говорит самые важные для него вещи. – Мне плевать, если ты испытываешь какую-то клиническую неприязнь к автоответчикам, но если я не беру трубку, то ты будешь рассказывать ему, как прошел твой день и как дела у Мэри. Я хочу это знать, я обязательно услышу и перезвоню. Ты мне нужен, Стив, в любом виде. И я знаю, что нужен тебе, иначе не стоял бы сейчас здесь. 

У Джеймса передышка, и Стив пользуется этим, чтобы притянуть его к себе за лацкан куртки и коротко поцеловать. 

– Господи, ты такой придурок, – Барнс только закатывает глаза на его маневр и переводит взгляд на Мэри. – Не будь как твой отец, – он легонько и шутливо щелкает ее пальцем по носу. – Будь лучше.

От этого жеста все внутри Стива теплеет и переворачивается. Баки больше ничего не говорит на прощение, только обещает откатить Харлей на пару кварталов прежде, чем завести. Он так и делает, и Роджерс, сидя в отрытом дверном проеме с ребенком на руках и слыша отдаленный рев, понимает, что все делает правильно.


	4. Chapter 4

Размеренная и спокойная жизнь редко кардинально меняет людей, и Роджерсу хочется верить, что с ним такого не происходит. Найти работу в маленьком городке оказывается сложнее, чем он мог себе представить, а сидеть без дела он попросту не может. У него есть определенное количество налички и счет в банке на чужое имя, потому что тот, что принадлежал Стивену Роджерсу, официально закрыт, а все имеющиеся на нем средства были переведены в фонд по борьбе с детскими онкологическими заболеваниями. Это последний хороший поступок, который он совершил на посту Капитана Америки, новость о котором не разлетелась мгновенно по всей стране, потому что анонимные банковские операции всегда лучше наигранной публичности. 

Он начинает разбираться в детском питании, у него есть несколько книг по уходу за ребенком, и Стив ими даже пользуется. Их привез Баки еще в первый свой визит и оставил на столе, ничего не объясняя. Уже после того, как Барнс уехал, он заглянул под обложку и увидел там короткую записку с номером телефона, скайпом и подписью «Лора». Стив почти не удивился, что она знает. Он доверяет Клинту и его семье, которые столько лет вели тайную жизнь. У него даже была мысль поселиться где-нибудь на соседней ферме, но от этой идеи пришлось отказаться. Он всегда будет городским жителем, выросшем в пыльном шумном мегаполисе, не привыкшим к тишине и уединению. Мир вокруг него всегда должен быть в движении. Сейчас, с появлением в его жизни Мэри, все замедляется и почти останавливается, а иногда набирает обороты и снова не дает ему заскучать и покрыться пылью – в основном ее же стараниями. 

Постепенно его дом заполняется вещами. Большинство из них Стив приобретает на гаражных распродажах или находит в интернете, он не гонится ни за чем новым, если это не для дочери. Он все привыкает к тому, что в ее лепете все чаще угадывается «папа». Мэри быстро всему учится, буквально схватывает все на лету, и Роджерс не уверен, можно ли считать это ранним проявлением каких-нибудь сверхспособностей. Он искренне надеется, что нет.

С работой Стиву подсказывает живущий через дорогу старик Арни после того, как он помогает ему отогнать к гаражу заглохший в квартале от ближайшего супермаркета минивэн. И пока Роджерс копается под капотом, тот попивает рядом пиво и меланхолично рассуждает о том, что на пристани всегда пригодятся рукастые парни. Там полно старых моторных лодок, которые часто ломаются и которые некому чинить. С подачи того же Арни, который, кажется, знает каждого на побережье, его принимают там с распростертыми объятиями.

*

Четвертое июля Барнс пропускает и появляется только в августе перед днем рождения Мэри. Он не извиняется, не пытается оправдаться работой, только притягивает Стива за плечи к себе и прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Он стоит так неподвижно до тех пор, пока Мэри не начинает дергать его за штанину, привлекая к себе внимание. Тогда он опускается на колени перед ней и тоже заключает в объятия. 

Стив понимает, в чем дело, когда Баки отстраняется от нее и произносит:

– Будет лучше, если она меня не запомнит. 

– Ты больше не собираешься приезжать, – у Роджерса чувство, будто чьи-то холодные пальцы сжимаются вокруг его горла и сдавливают трахею. Он давно знает, что это произойдет, но, черт возьми, он не готов.

Джеймс смотрит на него снизу вверх такими виноватыми глазами, что Стив не выдерживает. Он опускает на пол рядом с ними и сгребает в охапку обоих, чувствуя, как громко и быстро колотится его собственное сердце. 

Мэри смеется. Она не понимает, что происходит, но очень любит обниматься.

*

Они видятся раз в несколько месяцев на одной из конспиративных квартир Щ.И.Т.а в Тампе, и это большее, на что они могу рассчитывать. У Барнса новая стрижка, а металлическая рука покрыта синтетической кожей – настолько качественной, что от настоящей не отличить. Так он привлекает меньше внимания и выглядит менее опасно. Это ход PR-отдела Мстителей, а не его собственное решение.

Шрамов на его теле тоже прибавляется, и Стив укоризненно сводит брови к переносице и поджимает губы, когда касается пальцами каждого. Он перематывает в памяти все просмотренные за последнее время видео с ютуба с участием Капитана Америки, в попытке отыскать тот самый момент, когда это могло произойти. 

– Камерун? – Ладонь замирает на его левом боку над бледно-розовой рваной полосой.

– Гватемала, три недели назад, – нехотя объясняет Барнс. – Зацепило осколком от мины.

– Ты же тогда говорил, что снимаешься в этих дурацких роликах, – он честно старается не пускать в свой голос осуждения или недовольства, получается скверно. 

– Говорил. В Кесальтенанго нас перекинули следующей ночью. – Джеймс не пытается отшутиться, потому что для Стива важно знать все, что он может рассказать. – Фанатики-террористы захватили склад с боеприпасами, рвануло капитально. Удивительно, что по новостям не показали. 

– Показали, но про тебя – ни слова. 

– Успели вовремя убраться, – кивает Баки и треплет его по волосам. – Эй. Я в порядке, ты же видишь. 

Стив видит, но чувствует, что не в порядке он сам. Джеймс рискует собой, спасая этот гребаный мир в который раз, пока Роджерс сидит на пристани и чинит старые катера. Это тоже работа, которую должен кто-то делать, но ему по плечу нечто гораздо большее, а он перекладывает ответственность на других. 

Барнс, как всегда чутко, улавливает перемену его состояния и садится на разворошенной постели, почти нависая над ним. 

– Ты сможешь вернуться, как только Мэри все поймет, – говорит он и глубоко вздыхает. – Когда тебе больше незачем будет оберегать ее от правды. 

– Кому я буду нужен через столько лет? – Стив криво улыбается, откидываясь на подушку и утаскивая Баки следом. 

– Мне.

*

Мотивационные, обучающие и бог весть какие еще видеоролики с участием Капитана Америки появляются в сети с началом регулярного сезона Главной лиги бейсбола. Стив смеется почти до слез, пересматривая каждый и понимая, что пересняли их все. Теперь школьники будут смотреть не на него в его самом ужасном костюме, а на Барнса, который теперь выглядит в разы приличней. 

Он помнит, каково это было, когда его затащили на съемочную площадку еще до того, как Нью-Йорк расчистили от завалов и покореженной инопланетной техники. Сначала он закономерно разозлился, потому что какого черта, он им не цирковая обезьянка. Но в двадцать первом веке все устроено иначе, и ему не придется разъезжать по Штатам с развлекательной программой и призывом покупать военные облигации. Ролики же будут крутить в школах, чтобы подрастающему поколению было, на кого равняться – отличный рекламный ход, способный принести ему всеобщую любовь и привязанность. Среди учеников младших классов, но это тогда не уточнялось и вообще мало, кого волновало. 

Представить, что осталось за кадром, не сложно. Баки рассказывал, как Сэм и Скотт постоянно находились где-то поблизости, а в моменты, когда он начинал звереть, Уилсон появлялся рядом и совал ему под нос то самое видео, где Стив говорит про терпение. Роджерс подозревает, что в итоге его друг остался без телефона, но его это не расстраивает. Это все еще смешно, и когда на заднем плане он видит Сокола и Человека-муравья, повторяющих все упражнения под слоганом «Настоящие друзья Капитана Америки всегда тренируются вместе с ним» с максимально недовольными лицами, то прыскает от смеха и зовет Мэри, чтобы показать и ей. 

Стив внимательно следит за реакцией ребенка, пока переключает видео, но ей это быстро надоедает. Она не узнает в человеке на мониторе того, кто столько раз заваливался к ним посреди ночи, будил и ласково целовал ее в лоб перед сном, укладывая обратно в кровать. Это к лучшему, думает Стив, отпуская ее дальше играть с большими цветными кубиками. Их грани разрисованы цветными цифрами, и Мэри выкладывает их на полу в ряд от нуля до девятки. Роджерс не уверен, что ребенок в ее возрасте способен запоминать подобные комбинации, но когда он меняет порядок, она всегда его исправляет. 

*

Года, полные боли, горя и войны, осыпаются с него, отслаиваются вместе с обгоревшей на жарком летнем солнце кожей. Иногда это ощущается почти физически, и Стив замирает на пару мгновений, прислушивается к себе, не находя внутри удушающей безнадежности и липнущего к позвоночнику едкого страха, стирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и снова принимается за работу. 

Есть раны, которые перестают болеть, если ты вскрываешь их из раза в раз, никогда не давая полностью затянуться. Стив поступает так же со своим долгом и всеми своими обязательствами, он отодвигает их в долгий ящик, о котором ты всегда помнишь, но никогда не захочешь в него заглядывает. Он представляет, что все его прошлое похоронено в картонном ящике с надписью «Диана Адлер» со всеми ее немногочисленными вещими, что были при ней в момент смерти.

Он возвращается домой к семи, находит там присматривающую за дочерью Роберту и благодарит ее каждый раз совершенно искренне. Если есть что-то, чему Роджерс научился за свою долгую жизнь, так это то, что не стоит бояться слов и держать их при себе – у тебя может не представиться второго шанса их произнести.


	5. Chapter 5

Мэри пять и она любит числа. 

– Объясни еще раз, – просит она, ерзая у Стива на коленях, и переворачивает исписанный альбомный лист чистой стороной вверх. Она готова писать еще раз, она готова делать это сколько угодно раз.

– Я ведь уже повторял, – Роджерс постукивает по столу карандашом и сдается. – И ты говорила, что все поняла.

– Я поняла, – подтверждает Мэри и для пущей убедительности усердно кивает головой. – Объясни еще раз, па-а-ап, – она тянет гласную в середине слога, и это определенно запрещенный прием. У девочки внешность невинного ангела и совершенно дьявольское умение манипулировать Стивом в некоторых ситуациях.

– Ладно. Просто число – это натуральное число, имеющее только два натуральных делителя – единицу и самого себя. – Стив по памяти записывает последовательность из первых десяти, а Мэри продолжает. Она ненадолго задумывается на ста семи и поворачивает голову к отцу.

– Как думаешь, они чувствуют себя особенными? – Она спрашивает совершенно серьезно, и он поначалу теряется, не зная, что ей ответить.

– Это числа, они не могут чувствовать.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, – Мэри хмурится и на ее лбу появляется донельзя знакомая упрямая складка. Он не выдерживает и проводит по ней пальцем, чтобы разгладить.

– Смотри, двойка могла бы подружиться с тройкой, – говорит он, кивая на листок. – И пятерка рядом. Но чем дальше, тем реже они попадаются, так что, я думаю, им плевать на свою особенность. Они скорее одиноки. 

Стив думает не о числах. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот поймает за хвост какую-то важную, но все время ускользающую от него мысль. Он сравнивает эти числа с людьми, которых знал в своей прошлой жизни и которых считал своими друзьями. Нет, Роджерс не поменял своего мнения о них, но удалился на максимально возможное расстояние – как самое большое из существующих простых чисел от остальных, между ним и ближайшим находится целая пропасть. Но он не чувствует себя таким уж одиноким, ведь у него есть целых два натуральных делителя: Мэри и Баки, связаться с которым в последнее время так же проблематично, как простому фермеру из Оклахомы – дозвониться президенту Франции. 

Числа, написанные рукой Мэри, большие и по-детски топорные. Она исписывает весь листок, тянет к себе следующий и уже не просит объяснить еще раз. Девочка развлекает себя тем, что выбирает произвольное трехзначное и пытается разложить его на множители. Стив оставляет ее за столом и собирает разбросанные по полу детали от «Лего» в одну большую коробку, испытывая смутное, но навязчивое желание сжечь ее на парковке. Роджерс от всей души ненавидит «Лего». 

*

– Ты будешь смеяться, но мне кажется, что она уже умнее меня, – Стив щелкает зажигалкой и прикуривает, опускаясь на дощатую пристань. Его ботинки стоят рядом, так что Роджерс закатывает джинсы почти до колен и со стоном удовольствия опускает ступни в прохладную воду. Солнце стремительно катится к горизонту, окрашивая море в невероятные теплые тона, а вокруг слишком пустынно, чтобы не воспользоваться ситуацией. Он затягивается, почти не чувствуя горечи, и медленно выдыхает – так, как учился когда-то, чтобы не задохнуться во время приступов астмы. – У Мэри столько вопросов, а я могу ответить едва ли на половину из них.

– Думаю, это проблема каждого родителя, – голос Барнса звучит устало, Стив слышит, как тот зевает, и даже жалеет, что позвонил невовремя. На заднем плане слышится какой-то грохот и сдавленная ругань. – Эти придурки уронили ящик с грузом, я разберусь. Повисишь?

У Барнса есть одна привычка, которую Стив считает чуть ли не подарком судьбы. Он никогда не ставит на удержание, когда так говорит – просто кладет телефон на ближайшую безопасную поверхность и идет заниматься своими делами. Поэтому Роджерс ложится на деревянный настил, продолжая болтать ногами в воде, и вслушивается, что происходит по ту сторону. Джеймс отчитывает кого-то, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях, и такое поведение, безусловно, не пристало Капитану Америке, но кого это волнует? Его команда наверняка уже привыкла, а Стив на мгновение задумывается: это те же ребята, с которыми работал он, или Баки набрал себе новых? 

Ругань смолкает, и Барнс снова обращается к нему.

– Прости, технические проблемы. Мы только прилетели, разгружаемся, а эти…

– Я слышал, – перебивает Стив, пытаясь увести его в мирное русло. – Когда ты возвращаешься?

– Через пару дней, если все пройдет нормально, – о предстоящих миссиях Баки не любит говорить, поэтому переключается уже сам. – Так что там с Мэри? Ты объяснил ей, почему небо голубое?

– Ей плевать, почему оно такое. Ее интересует, что чувствуют числа.

Барнс хмыкает.

– Дать тебе Клинта? Уверен, он знает, что следует говорить детям, когда те начинают задавать вопросы.

– Я ответил, что некоторые из них чувствую себя одинокими. 

– Так и сказал? – с сомнение переспрашивает Джеймс. 

– Ага. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, – Стив снова затягивается, – что я проецирую.

– А еще, что не бережешь свои легкие. 

– Ты тоже куришь, – получается скорее обиженно, чем возмущенно, так что Стив морщится и тушит окурок рядом с собой. Дурацкий и ничего не значащий знак протеста.

– И правда. 

Они оба замолкают, и какое-то время Роджерс слушает только крики чаек и чужое ровное дыхание. Он может представить, как двигается его грудная клетка, обтянутая Капитанской формой. Во рту мгновенно пересыхает.

– Ребята спрашивают о тебе, – говорит Барнс, и Стив впервые не хочет, чтобы он продолжал, – все время. Они правда волнуются, Сэм все порывается приехать со мной на следующую встречу. Можем взять по пиву, ведро острых крылышек и завалиться посмотреть какой-нибудь матч, раз уж по стадионам ты больше не ходишь. Соглашайся.

Энтузиазм в голосе Баки настолько наигранный, что Роджерс вручил бы ему премию за худшую роль – в двадцать первом веке существует и такая тоже, а он все не перестает удивляться подобным вещам. 

– Ты знаешь, что это плохая идея.

– С каких пор тебя интересую только хорошие? – Конечно, он не может не напомнить о всех тех случаях, когда из-за своих непродуманных планов во время миссий бывший Капитан Америка мог бы отправиться на тот свет.

– Джеймс, – их обоих надо вовремя тормозить, и Стив знает об этом лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он, можно сказать, половину жизни потратил, чтобы этому научиться. – У нас есть правила.

– К черту правила.

– Не будь ребенком.

– К черту правила! – Он отнимает телефон ото рта прежде, чем заорать, но Роджерс все равно морщится. Барнс, как и он сам, привык постоянно действовать кому-то наперекор, и этот случай – не исключение. 

– Надеюсь, ты не в горах и сейчас не сойдет лавина, – комментирует Стив. Он знает, что Джеймс не настолько зол, чтобы перестать думать своей головой, но достаточно раздражен, чтобы не обращать внимания на незначительные детали. Например, такие, как чертова лавина.

Стив мысленно считает – это тоже вошло в привычку. Обычно Баки не хватает надолго и остывает он быстро. Так что на «восемь» он коротко прокашливается и еле слышно бормочет:

– Ладно. Я не прав, – Роджерс буквально видит перед собой его недовольно-обиженное лицо и не может сдержать собственную улыбку. Если бы Джеймс видел его сейчас, то сказал бы, что в ней больше грусти, чем каких-то других эмоций. – Чертовски соскучился по тебе. 

Где-то не особо далеко заливисто лает собака, то и дело переходя на вой. Роджерс сглатывает. 

– Знаю, Бак. Я тоже скучаю.

Это скользкая тропинка, и Стив обычно всеми силами избегает ее. Разговоры о чувствах – не для них. Не сейчас, когда все в их жизни настолько… стабильно неопределенно. Он больше не обещает вернуться, Джеймс больше не спрашивает полушутя, ждать ли их с Мэри к ужину. С каждым годом, с каждым месяцем и с каждым днем их дороги все дальше расходятся друг от друга, рискуя больше никогда не пересечься. 

Барнсу не надо быть рядом, чтобы понять, о чем он думает.

– Скажи это еще раз, – просит он, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Стива сомневаться, правильный ли он сделал выбор. 

– Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, – послушно повторяет Роджерс, но не успевает сказать больше ни слова. Баки сбрасывает, и он остается наедине со своими тяжелыми мыслями.

Пес продолжает лаять.


	6. Chapter 6

Кота зовут Фред. У него нет одного глаза и от него невыносимо воняет помойкой. Мэри это совершенно не мешает прижимать его к животу, подворачивая длинную футболку, чтобы было удобнее держать. У нее такой вызов во взгляде, что Стив невольно улыбается. 

– Чей это? – спрашивает он, заранее зная ответ.

– Мой, – девочка задирает грязный подбородок и стискивает кота сильнее, будто кто-то собирается его отнять. 

– Ты его так задушишь, – невозмутимо комментирует Стив и садится на порог, вытягивая ноги на дорожку перед собой. – Я не пущу его в дом, пока ты его не вымоешь. 

Мэри заметно расслабляется, но продолжает недоверчиво щуриться. 

– Ты разрешаешь его оставить? – переспрашивает она на всякий случай и подходит ближе. Роджерс только морщится от запаха.

– Это же твой кот, – он пожимает плечами, – как я могу тебе запретить? 

Мэри с визгом вешается ему на шею, от чего Фред остается максимально недовольным и пытается выцарапать себе путь наружу между их телами. Кот не ищет путь минимального сопротивления, поэтому взбирается Стиву на плечо, попутно раздирая футболку, отталкивается от него и шмыгает в дом. Роджерс шипит не хуже кота, а дочь испуганно отстраняется и смотрит на проступающие через серую ткань алые полосы. Он тоже смотрит, но не испытывает никакого ужаса, только жжение. К вечеру и следа не останется, а вот футболку с «Нью-Йорк Янкиз» жалко, это была его любимая.

– Лови его, – он треплет Мэри по голове и поднимается. – А я поищу, в чем его можно искупать. 

*

Мэри в очередной раз обыгрывает его в шахматы, когда по работающему ради фонового шума телевизору начинается вечерняя сводка новостей. В этом тихом городке, где никогда ничего не происходит, кажется почти невероятным, сколько ужасных вещей случается во всем остальном мире. Стив, никогда не умевший оставаться в стороне, чувствует себя предателем. Мерзкое чувство, если учесть, что он сам это выбрал.

– Пап, твой ход, – требовательно говорит дочь, потому что он снова отвлекается, вслушиваясь в число жертв.

Роджерс мельком смотрит на доску и ходит ферзем, Мэри сверлит его недовольным взглядом.

– Ты даже не пытаешься выиграть, – в ее голосе явно слышится осуждение, но Стиву совсем не стыдно.

Он сосредоточен только на монотонном голосе диктора и неподвижном изображении в правом верхнем углу экрана. 

– …как сообщают очевидцы, был доставлен в Региональный медицинский центр Атлантик-Сити около получаса назад. Пресс-центр Мстителей отказывается давать какую-либо официальную информацию, что может наталкивать на мысли о провале всей операции. Хотя нас и заверяют в том, что делать выводы еще рано, уже сейчас можно с полной уверенностью сказать, что Америка подверглась беспрецедентному ввоздействию…

Он может узнать Баки где угодно, в том числе и на размытом снимке какого-то любопытного прохожего. У Стива нет никаких сомнений, кто именно лежит на выдвигаемой из машины скорой каталке.

– Мне надо позвонить, я сейчас вернусь, – глухо говорит Роджерс, нащупывая в кармане телефон. Мэри переводит взгляд с него на экран телевизора и хмурится.

– Что-то случилось с Капитаном Америкой?

Стива, кажется, прошибает холодный пот, потому что вот он – момент, которого он всегда боялся. 

– Нет, милая, не думаю, – он через силу выдавливает какую-то болезненную улыбку и качает головой. – У меня есть пара знакомых в Атлантик-Сити, хочу узнать, в порядке ли они.

Его дочь совершенно точно не принимает такой ответ, он видит это в ее горящих любопытством глазах. Он сможет разобраться с этим позже, а сейчас быстрым шагом выходит на улицу. Рука с телефоном мелко дрожит, пока он ищет нужный номер. 

Трубку поднимают почти сразу, будто ждали звонка все это время.

– Вы позвонили личному секретарю Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. К сожалению, сейчас он находится на операционном столе с двумя разрывными пулями в брюшной полости и не может вам ответить. Для того, чтобы оставить ему голосовое сообщение, нажмите «один». 

– Наташа, – Стив так давно не слышал ее голос не в записи с официальных пресс-конференций, что в первую секунду теряется, пытаясь вычленить из ее слов главное. – Он…

– Жив, – она отвечает без заминки. – С ним и не такое бывало, сам знаешь. Наши врачи поставят Барнса на ноги к концу недели. Рада тебя слышать, Стив.

– Что произошло?

Вдова молчит, и Роджерс даже проверяет, не бросила ли она трубку. Романова все еще на линии, но в этот раз не спешит отвечать на вопрос.

– Нат, ты можешь сказать мне, что там произо…

– Не могу, – резко обрывает она. – У тебя нет допуска. 

– Да какого черта?! 

– У тебя нет допуска, – уже мягче повторяет она, но это не работает. – Понимаю, ты злишься, но я не имею права разглашать конфиденциальную информацию гражданским лицам. Тебе придется дождаться официальной сводки.

– Я только хочу знать…

– Он будет в порядке, – Наташа снова не дает ему договорить и это жутко раздражает. – Его состояние уже стабилизировали, готовят к транспортировке в Вашингтон. Это все, что я могу сказать.

Роджерс считает про себя до десяти и размеренно дышит через нос. Он не мог не знать, что однажды это произойдет. 

– Скажи ему… – Он пытается сглотнуть сухой ком в горле, но ничего не выходит. – Скажи, что я возвращаюсь.

– Его будут держать в отключке еще минимум двенадцать часов, – ее слова безжалостно бьют куда-то под дых. – У тебя есть время, чтобы передумать.

– Я уже решил, Нат.

– Ты не позвонил мне ни разу за шесть гребаных лет. И теперь ты думаешь, что можешь просто так вернуться, потому что Джеймс пострадал? Черта с два, Роджерс, вспомни, зачем ты все это затеял. 

На этот раз Романова действительно бросает трубку, а Стив не собирается перезванивать. Не сейчас. 

Он вымещает злость на ни в чем не повинном дереве. Чтобы сбить костяшки, хватает всего пары ударов.

*

Мэри находит его под тем самым деревом. Она держит Фреда на руках, но сразу же отпускает его возле Стива. Кот ластится к его руке и пытается слизывать кровь.

– Я досмотрела до конца, про Капитана Америку больше ничего не сказали, – сообщает она и садится рядом. – Ты переживаешь за него, я знаю.

Роджерс не знает, что ей ответить, чтобы это не было ложью. Его дочь заслуживает знать правду, но это совершенно точно принесет ей массу проблем, даже если сейчас она этого не понимает.

– Мне он тоже нравится. Если бы тебя не было и я должна была выбрать другого родителя, то выбрала бы его.

Он чешет рыжего кота за ухом и смотрит на свою слишком взрослую и серьезную шестилетнюю дочь. 

– Ты бы выбрала Алана Тьюринга.

Стив всегда был социально неуклюжим, редко, когда мог подобрать правильные слова, чтобы кото-то утешить. Это умение ему не особо-то и пригодилось, потому что единственный человек, которого он стремился поддерживать, всегда понимал его без слов. С Мэри он учится этому заново. 

– Ну, если бы мне пришлось выбирать из живых людей, – она пожимает плечами и придвигается ближе, устраивая голову у него на плече.

И все же, ему невероятно повезло с Мэри. Он обнимает ее одной рукой и прислоняется губами к светлой макушке с неровным пробором. Возможно, Наташа права и ему не стоит сейчас отказываться от этого. Возможно, это лучшее, что он вообще может сейчас сделать. В любом случае, у Стива есть еще двенадцать часов.


	7. Chapter 7

Организовать пресс-конференцию через неделю после ранения – идея Барнса, которую все остальные радостно поддержали, Стив не сомневается в этом. В этом он весь: показать, что вернулся в строй и не собирается сдаваться, даже если едва стоит на ногах. Пожалуй, это чуть ли не единственный человек, способный посоревноваться с Роджерсом в своем ослином упрямстве. 

Джеймс выглядит откровенно паршиво, снова отросшие неряшливо собранные волосы и глубокие темные круги под глазами плохо сочетаются с его строгим черным костюмом. Лучше всего он смотрелся бы сейчас в собственной постели, отсыпаясь после долгих тяжелых дней, а не за длинным столом перед толпой людей, готовых его разорвать – не буквально, конечно, но неприязнь к журналистам у Баки всегда была исключительно взаимной. По правую руку от него находится Наташа с непроницаемым лицом, по левую – явно чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке Скотт. 

Кто-то задает Барнсу вопрос о его самочувствии и бегунок загрузки издевательски замирает. Стив раздраженно стучит смартфоном о левую ладонь, но ничего не происходит. Он обращает внимание на быстро меняющиеся цифры сбоку: прямо сейчас на этом сайте прямой эфир смотрят более тринадцати миллионов человек и не все они делают это в одиночестве, как отложивший инструменты Стив. Последние дни он пытался занять руки, чтобы не забивать голову, и возвращался домой далеко за полночь, выделяя себе на сон не больше трех часов. И он может с полной уверенностью сказать, что это не помогает.

Видео снова оживает и камера фокусируется на Вдове, которая с непроницаемым лицом говорит о последних нескольких терактах, выдавая голую статистику и не строя никаких предположений относительно организаторов. Она не говорит ничего нового, а задавший вопрос мужчина недовольно кривится. 

Следующий журналист поднимается со своего места, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Это женщина с вызывающим макияжем и глубоким декольте, есть что-то отталкивающее в том, как она себя держит.

– Мойра Бёрк, «Денвер Пост». Скажите, сержант Барнс, – она обращается к нему по званию, которое не изменилось со времен Второй Мировой, потому что Мстители не имеют ничего общего с армией США, и звучит это несколько чужеродно, – оглядываясь на события последних лет, не думаете ли вы, что не годитесь на пост руководителя Мстителей? И если так, не может ли простой народ рассчитывать на возвращение кого-то более… – она делает драматическую паузу, во время которой Стив напряженно сжимает челюсти, – компетентного?

В зале воцаряется тишина и проходит несколько секунд, в которые, кажется, никто даже не дышит. Нет более надежного способа вывести Джеймса из себя, чем задать ему вопрос про Стива. Это случается все реже, но формулировки становятся все более беспощадными. 

– Скажите, мэм, – Баки смотрит прямо ей в глаза и требуется огромная выдержка, чтобы держать голову прямо и не отвести взгляд, – сколько еще должно пройти времени прежде, чем вы перестанете пинать холодный политический труп капитана Роджерса?

Стив удивленно вскидывает брови. 

Она медленно открывает и закрывает рот, слово выброшенная на сушу большая ядовитая рыба. Баки совершено не меняется в лице, продолжая смотреть прямо на журналистку, пока та не выдерживает. Мисс Бёрк прокашливается, прикрывая рот раскрытой ладонью, но и не думает сдаваться, игнорируя вопрос.

– Вы все еще поддерживаете связь? – Она высоко задирает подбородок, демонстрируя длинную беззащитную шею – один из многочисленных психологических приемов. – Каково его мнение по поводу сложившейся ситуации? 

Барнс кривит губы в усталой усмешке и пожимает плечами.

– Можете спросить у него сами, если сумеете отыскать, – он дает понять, что этот разговор окончен, и кивком предлагает слово следующему. На какое-то мгновение Баки кажется настолько уязвимым, будто вот-вот сломается, но проходит это так быстро, что Стив и сам не уверен, не померещилось ли ему. Он знает, что Джеймсу не забудут его слов, что их перекрутят и вывернут наизнанку, одаривая новым смыслом; что он через какое-то время и сам пожалеет, что вспылил и сказал именно это, но не стает ни оправдываться, ни просить затереть это в следующих выпусках. Капитан Америка редко осторожничает, еще реже пытается подобрать слова так, чтобы никого не оскорбить. По сравнению с Роджерсом контраст должен ощущаться болезненно ярко. 

Не разрешая себе передумать, Стив сворачивает видео и быстро набирает: «Иногда мы должны позволить себе быть жестокими». 

Конечно, Баки не следует всем правилам, он не сдает телефон перед выходом в эфир и даже не утруждает себя тем, чтобы перевести его в беззвучный режим. По всем законам Вселенной, стандартный звук оповещения раздается как раз тогда, когда в зале воцаряется тишина. Едва ли смущаясь зрителей, он лезет в карман брюк, достает телефон и хмыкает, глядя на дисплей. Роджерс перематывает на это место несколько раз, напряженно всматриваясь в не самое качественное видео, он почти уверен, что Джеймс одними губами произносит «вот засранец». 

*

Воодушевленный голос Старка он слышит еще с порога. Стив успевает проклясть его несколько раз, пока открывает дверь и заглядывает в ту часть дома, которая условно называется комнатой Мэри. Она с головой укуталась в стащенное у Стива одеяло и сосредоточенно смотрит на экран ноутбука, приоткрыв рот, в котором не хватает двух передних зубов.

– Не должны ли вы уже спать в это время, мисс? – спрашивает он, нарушая идиллию и выразительно глядя на дешевые настенные часы. В последние дни Роджерс буквально скинул заботу о собственной дочери на Роберту, и теперь чувствует острый укол совести. Ему стоит уделять Мэри больше времени, а не в очередной раз закапываться в свои душевные терзания. Самое ужасное, что он даже объяснить ей этого не может, не поставив под удар. 

Стив не боится, что дочь расскажет кому-то его тайну, потому что соображает она получше многих взрослых и потому что почти ни с кем не общается, и его, как хорошего родителя, должно бы это беспокоить. 

– Если я решу задачу тысячелетия, – говорит она, поднимая на Стива взгляд, – мы сможем переехать в Вашингтон. 

– Как это связано? – Роджерс уже знает ответ, присаживаясь рядом на край ее кровати и заглядывая в опасное сочетание открытых ссылок в браузере. 

– Он обещал кучу денег тому, кто это сделает, – Мэри кивает на видео с продолжающим разглагольствовать Старком и выглядит при этом предельно серьезной. 

«Это и не должно быть легко», – напоминает себе Стив, закрывая крышку ноутбука. Мэри, предоставленная сама себе, делала то, что делал бы любой другой одинокий ребенок на ее месте – искала свою маму. Насколько Роджерс успел понять, она нашла не так много, ровно то, что оставил Щ.И.Т. Было бы подозрительно стереть вообще всю информацию о Диане из общего доступа, поэтому рано или поздно это должно было произойти. 

– Поговорим об этом завтра, ладно? – мягко предлагает он и пытается потрепать дочь по голове, но та упрямо уходит от прикосновения. Раскрытая ладонь Стива повисает в воздухе.

– Ты опять уйдешь на весь день.

Ему снова становится стыдно, потому что обида Мэри вполне справедлива. Он не должен был настолько отдаляться от нее, даже в те моменты, когда кажется, что жизнь рушится.

Стив мог бы сказать, что так было нужно, что у него много работы, но он не может бесконечно обманывать ее доверие. Поэтому он говорит:

– Прости, – и опускает руку. – Обещаю, что не уйду. 

Стив почти готов к тому, что она воспротивится, начнет спрашивать про Диану и в конце концов скажет, что ненавидит его. Он смог бы это понять, смог бы смириться с ее злостью, такой по-детски сильной и честной; Роджерс сказал бы ей, что порой людям приходится оставлять тех, кого они любят больше всего, думая про Баки и про рыдающую девушку в своей квартире, которая уже все для себя решила. Он думает, что они и так уже продержались рекордно долго без вопросов в духе «Какой она была?» и «Как вы познакомились?» 

– Хорошо, – Мэри шмыгает носом и отворачивает лицо, пряча блестящие от слез глаза. Стив, испытывая потребность предпринять хоть что-нибудь, опускает ноутбук на пол и тянет дочь к себе на колени вместе с ее одеяльным коконом. Она умнее многих людей и уж точно умнее него, умеет сглаживать углы между ними на каком-то интуитивном уровне, обходя подводные камни и неудобные вопросы именно тогда, когда это необходимо. 

Баки давно говорит, что она догадается обо всем намного раньше, чем скажет Стиву об этом. Он закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать о том, что будет после, и укачивает ее до тех пор, пока редкие всхлипы не переходят в сонное сопение. 

*

Тонкий, еле заметный шрам тянется от мечевидного отростка ниже грудины до самого паха, огибая впадину пупка с левой стороны и разделяя живот на две части почти идеально ровно. Стив находит входные отверстия от пуль сбоку, под самой печенью. Шансы выжить у любого другого человека без повышенной регенерации стремились бы к нулю, но Баки здесь, и он определенно жив.

Пройдет еще несколько месяцев прежде, чем следы этого инцидента сотрутся с его тела полностью. Но у Стива в голове карта его ранений, одни накладываются на другие, переплетаются, опутывают его бледной сетью. Если бы Роджерс захотел, мог бы воспроизвести на бумаге их все, но он не станет этого делать. Достаточно и тех, что оказались особенно глубокими, сохранившимися еще со времен Гидры, чтобы напоминать: они не бессмертны. 

– Нарисуй меня, – просит Баки, не открывая глаз. Ладонь Стива на его животе двигается вместе с размеренными дыхательными движениями. Он кажется сейчас удивительно умиротворенным, словно наконец-то вернулся домой после долгих лет изматывающей войны. В каком-то смысле так и есть.

– Как одну из своих французских девушек? – Он не сдерживает улыбки, а Барнс хмыкает, приоткрывая один глаз и насмешливо глядя на него. – Брось, я целую вечность не рисовал. 

Джеймс, как обычно бывает в подобных ситуациях, неумолим. Он поднимается с разворошенной постели рывком, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки Стива остановить его. Роджерс сдается, заваливается обратно на подушки и лениво наблюдает, как Баки роется в письменном столе возле окна, выдвигая по очереди все ящики. Они оба не особо хорошо ориентируются в этой квартире, если дело касается не планировки комнат, банных полотенец и кофеварки. И Стив соврет, если скажет, что вид его обнаженной спины ему не нравится. 

– Нашел! – победно восклицает Барнс, вытряхивая из нижнего ящика чей-то потрепанный блокнот и простую шариковую ручку. Он пролистывает находку и, сочтя ее достойной, возвращается к Стиву. – У тебя нет права на ошибку. 

Роджерс демонстративно закатывает глаза, но садится, принимая тонкий блокнот из его рук. Больше половины пожелтевших листов с рисунком в клеточку вырваны, несколько исписаны ровными столбцами чисел, значения которых он не знает. Стив находит чистую страницу и вопросительно смотрит на Барнса, успевшего снова развалиться поперек кровати. 

– Так и рисуй, – отвечает Джеймс на незаданный вопрос, потягиваясь и прогибаясь в спине. – Подписать не забудь, я потом продам на благотворительном аукционе.

– Ты не можешь быть настолько меркантильным, Бак, – он открывает ручку и задумчиво кусает колпачок зубами под неодобрительным взглядом. Ему не грозит умереть от подхваченной подобным образом кишечной инфекции, но это не значит, что можно рискнуть. Стив вскидывает брови, возвращая недовольный взгляд. – Что? Трупы не болеют. 

Барнсу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить.

– О, нет, – мученически стонет он. – Только не ты, не начинай. Ты знаешь, почему я это сказал.

Стив делает первые резкие штрихи, пытаясь приноровиться к ручке. Он всю жизнь предпочитал карандаши с ластиком на конце, чтобы всегда можно было подправить свои косяки, а сейчас, как и сказал Баки, он не имеет права на ошибку. Роджерс сосредотачивается на рисунке, удивляясь собственной мышечной памяти. Еще когда он только начинал новую жизнь с Мэри, у него было несколько скетчбуков, но после того, как они закончились, новые он так и не приобрел, хотя, возможно, стоило это сделать. 

Он тратит около часа, чтобы быть относительно удовлетворенным результатом. Это не совсем портретный рисунок, но Джеймс в нем бесспорно узнается. Стив колеблется, прорисовывая торс, но добавляет шрамы, еле нажимая на ручку. Они не бросаются в глаза, скорее угадываются, но раз Баки хочет рисунок, то наверняка ждет, что он будет честным. Он терпеливо ждет все это время, рассматривая Стива так же откровенно и не стесняясь, как тот рассматривает его.

– Готово, – он бросает блокнот на скомканное одеяло рядом с Баки и следит за его реакцией намного внимательней, чем раньше, когда показывал свои старые блокноты. По лицу Барнса нельзя ничего прочесть, оно все такое же расслабленное и безэмоциональное, что в какой-то момент Стиву начинает казаться, что он где-то порядком налажал.

– Спасибо, – наконец говорит он, вырывая лист и аккуратно складывая его в два раза. Джеймс не заморачивается, опускает все это на пол рядом с кроватью. – Заберу, когда буду собираться, – он улыбается мягко, так, как не умеет больше никто. Стив всегда чувствовал себя особенным только потому, что эта улыбка адресована ему. Удивительно, как некоторые вещи прочно укореняются в его жизни не зависимо от того, что еще в ней происходит.

*

Рисунок Стив находит позже во внутреннем кармане собственной куртки, когда уже возвращается домой. Он не знает, когда Баки его туда подсунул, но точно знает, зачем. 

«У меня осталось фото. Люблю тебя», – гласит надпись с другой стороны и Роджерс даже отказывается от мысли написать ему, какой же Барнс придурок.


	8. Chapter 8

После второго шота даже Стиву становится понятно, к чему именно все идет.

 

– Чего ты боишься больше всего? – спрашивает Бонни, и после этого тон действительно меняется. Веселье проходит и они оба становятся серьезнее. — Если это слишком, просто выпей свой стакан и смирись с тем, чего ты боишься.

 

– Нет, я отвечу, – Стив не видит ее поощряющей улыбки, а если бы видел, она наверняка бы ему не понравилась. – Я боюсь…

 

– Фрэнк?! – радостный крик раздается над самым ухом, так что договорить Роджерс на успевает. – Сколько мы не виделись? Боги, ты почти не изменился!

 

Он не уверен в том, что происходит, особенно когда Наташа вешается ему сбоку на шею и звонко целует в щеку, оставляя яркий отпечаток от помады. Она не спешит отстраняться, оставляя подбородок на его плече и с интересом поглядывая на мисс Стивенсон, Стиву приходится неловко обнять ее одной рукой в ответ.

 

– Твоя новая подружка? – Романова мило улыбается и трется об него щекой, пока у Бонни на лице удивление смешивается с возмущением.

 

– Это учительница Мэри, – поясняет он, выпутываясь из объятий. – Мы просто…

 

– …выпиваете вместе? – заканчивает за него Нат и падает на соседний стул. – Люси, мы с Фрэнком учились на одном факультете, – она протягивает учительнице руку, не теряя свой игривый настрой, сбитая с толку мисс Стивенсон ее пожимает.

 

Черная Вдова заметно напряжена, но спросить прямо Стив ничего не может, пока вокруг столько людей. Он проводит ладонью по щеке, больше размазывая, чем стирая след от Наташиного поцелуя, окидывает взглядом доступную часть бара и тянется к бумажнику, чтобы расплатиться. Все в ней буквально кричит о том, что им обоим надо бы убираться отсюда, но она тянет время, мило улыбается Бонни и одним глотком осушает стакан Стива.

 

– Все в порядке? – он перехватывает ее запястье возле стола, но не сжимает, просто удерживает ее внимание на себе. Возможно, это не лучшая идея.

 

– Да, только… – она морщит лоб и бросает рассеянный взгляд на дверь, будто действительно пьяна и забыла о чем-то важном. – Джимми будет волноваться, знаешь.

 

_Джимми._

 

Что-то у него внутри с треском обрывается. Стив почти готов к тому, что на пороге появится Баки и все полетит к чертям, но, оказывается, его появление для этого вовсе не обязательно.

 

– Хотела попросить тебя провести меня, но не хочу портить твой вечер, Фрэнк, мне так неловко… – теперь уже она цепляется за запястье Роджерса, вывернув свою руку из хватки. Наташа играет виртуозно, переводит жалостливый взгляд с него на мисс Стивенсон и на какое-то мгновение кажется, что она действительно разрыдается.

 

Учительница не выдерживает такого напора и машет рукой, показывая, что все в полном порядке.

 

– Идите, – ее улыбка становится немного нервной, а уголок рта дергается, когда она снова сталкивается взглядом с Наташей. – Еще увидимся, Фрэнк.

 

Стив, чувствующий себя максимально неловко, оставляет деньги рядом с пустым стаканом, мысленно прикинув, что там еще должно хватить Бонни на такси, если она не решит остаться и подыскать себе другую компанию. В любом случае, его совесть должна быть чиста, когда он выходит из бара с прижимающейся к нему Наташей.

 

– Объясни мне, что происходит, – он ведет ее к своему пикапу, представления не имея, на чем Нат вообще к нему добралась.

 

– Вас нашли, – ее голос абсолютно спокоен, будто она сообщает прогноз погоды в Кентукки, который никак ее не касается.

 

– Кто?

 

– Гидра? ЦИИ? Плохие парни? – Она пожимает плечами и оглядывается назад. – Ты ведь знаешь, что в итоге плохие парни всегда выслеживают хороших.

 

Стив сжимает челюсти и ускоряет шаг. Они с Мэри продержались семь долгих лет, но этот день должен был наступить, они всегда об этом знали. Он слишком расслабился в последнее время, встряхнулся только когда Баки ранили, но это не было связано с угрозой его разоблачения.

 

Это никак не было связано с его дочерью.

 

– Вы даже не знаете, кто вышел на след?

 

– Местная ячейка Щ.И.Т.а перестала отвечать три часа назад, Клинт работает на месте с оперативной группой.

 

– Что они искали?

 

– Ответ тебе не понравится.

 

Наташа уверена, что это не может быть случайностью. В этом регионе нет ничего важного: ни архивов, ни хранилищ, ни лабораторий. Местная ячейка – всего лишь перевалочный пункт, никто не задерживается там дольше нескольких суток. Она не приходит в запустение, потому что Щ.И.Т. довольно щепетильно следит за своими объектами, но и внимания не привлекает. Такие разбросаны по всей стране, иногда в самых незаурядных и непредсказуемых местах.

 

Одна только разница: рядом с остальными не живет бывший Капитан Америка со своей семьей.

 

– Кто еще знает?

 

Пикап заводится только с третьего раза, будто назло оттягивая время. Стив вдавливает педаль газа в пол с такой силой, что на секунду всерьез опасается, как бы не сломать.

 

– Ему уже доложили, – Наташа безошибочно вычленяет из вопроса главное. Это не так уж и сложно, если знать Стива немногим дольше пятнадцати минут, потому что в критических ситуациях все мысли в его голове крутятся вокруг одного человека. В последние семь лет – вокруг двоих, но угадать все так же легко. – Подберет нас в Джексонвилле.

 

– Не слишком ли очевидное направление? – Он сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек и бросает быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. На дороге пусто и это немного успокаивает.

 

– Не очевиднее Тампы или Орландо, – Вдова пожимает плечами. – Все будет в порядке, Стив.

 

*

 

Наташа признается, что план был разработан довольно давно, несколько раз менялся, пять – чуть не был приведен в действие. Все обходилось, никто не подбирался настолько близко, поэтому и Роджерса лишний раз тоже никто не беспокоил. Баки пообещал лично открутить голову любому, кто додумался бы сообщить ему об опасности, не имея на это никаких достаточно веских причин. Рациональной частью своего разума Стив понимает, что смысла в этом больше, чем было бы в его постоянных переездах, которые привлекают гораздо больше внимания, чем подобный оседлый образ жизни.

 

Но это не значит, что он не злится.

 

Стив сбавляет скорость, когда замечает на своем привычном месте старый раздолбанный форд, и косится на Наташу.

 

– Это наши, – она уверенно кивает на машину, – приехали в гости к тетушке Роберте. Останутся с ней, потом переправят в Оклахому к настоящим родственникам, пока все не уляжется.

 

Роджерс принимает такой ответ и паркуется рядом, нехотя глушит мотор. У него совсем нет времени придумывать легенду для Мэри, так что он надеется, что сообразительная дочь не станет сходу задавать неудобные вопросы.

 

Возле домика Роберты их уже ждут, один из темнокожих агентов предусмотрительно держит руку на поясе. Он уступает Наташе дорогу и приветственно кивает Стиву.

 

– От Бартона что-нибудь слышно?

 

– Он выходил на связь семь минут назад, пока что никаких следов, – докладывает он и с опозданием добавляет: – Сэр.

 

Руки у Стива инстинктивно сжимаются в кулаки, но их приходится разжать, когда мимо Наташи к нему вылетает дочь. Роджерс реагирует мгновенно, подхватывая ее на руки и прижимая к груди. Мэри прячет лицо и шумно сопит ему в шею, что может означать только то, как сильно она напугана. Стив гладит девочку по волосам и прижимается губами к виску, успокаивая.

 

– Скажи мне, что у тебя есть тревожная сумка, – просит Наташа, уже раздобывшая где-то рюкзак с запасной одежной и торопливо стягивающая с себя короткое платье, абсолютно никого не стесняясь.

 

– Я же не идиот, Нат.

 

Ее взгляд красноречивее любых слов.

 

*

 

В этот раз мотор заводится с первого раза. Мэри, зареванная и сердитая, сидит между ними, подтянув колени к груди. Стив чувствует себя бессердечным мудаком, но у него нет времени возиться еще и с котом, поэтому он обещает вернуться за ним, как только сможет. Дочь не протестует, но все равно кусает губы и всхлипывает. Она жмется к Наташе, потому что водителей нельзя отвлекать.

 

Стив бы хотел приободрить ее как-нибудь, но понимает, что невозможно убедить ребенка, что ничего особенного не происходит, если ты срывается ночью с места в компании Черной Вдовы. У Роджерса нет иллюзий, что Мэри ее не узнала, и от того, что она _не задает_ вопросы, становится еще тревожнее.


End file.
